BM27
BM27 (also known as Behemoth Model 27) is a hybrid kaiju created by scientists of Bio-Infinitum Corporations. Apperance BM27 has a weird appearance. It has long humanoid arms, a long horn in his head, it's very hairy, it has a small tail, thick legs that are like Rhino foot, and his face is resembles a bear. History The year is 1997, and Bio-Infinitum was on the brink of bankrupt. The president of the corporation, Dr. Yu Shangdi Zhuo, was desperate for a new way of getting her company back to his normal shape. Yu and the people of the company were planning to sell new medicines and technology that could save the company. Yu wanted to save the company very differently by making a dream she had when she was young. Yu decided to have the US and China's support for a new project that would change the way Bio-Infinitum works. Yu forced the company to work on a new project called "Project Old Blood", a project that would have the chance to clone prehistoric creatures. For years they had been cloning many types of prehistoric creatures successfully. Yu as an ambitious woman not only sold illegally cloned animals to rich people, but she then opened another project called "Project New Life". The project would focus on making hybrid prehistoric creatures to see if hybridization in prehistoric creatures is possible. Over the course of many years they sometimes succeeded and failed to create hybrids. Until one day they created the ultimate hybrid, the next model of the Behemoths was planned to be created in the first month of 2023. They created the most powerful models of the Behemoths... Behemoth Model 27, AKA Magnus Mammal. BM27 was created with the DNA of an Arctodus, Woolly Rhinoceros and Gigantotiphecus. Scientists tested with the monster to analyze the strength and intelligence of the monster. Yu became obsessed with the idea of creating more hybrid creatures, but most of the people of Bio-Infinitum refused to make another hybrid because BM27 wasted a lot of money and resources and it wasn't no longer necessary to create more hybrid creatures. Incident of Xavier Island In February 12th, 2023, one of the facilities in the island was being destroyed by BM27. The monster successfully escaped the facility and terrorized the jungles of the island. Later that day, BM27 with the help of BM23 decided to destroy the other facilities because of his hatred on Humans. Most of the facilites were destroyed by BM27 while others were destroyed by different Behemoths and prehistoric animals. The island was now ruled by the kingdom of the prehistoric animals and hybrid animals. Abilities * '''Super Strength: '''BM27 is strong enough to lift 4200 tons with his bare hands. His bite force is estimated to be 5,125 pounds. * '''Intelligence: '''His intelligence hasn't been studied well, but according to many of the experiments they did with BM27 in the facilites, his intelligence is the same as a Dolphin. * '''Enhanced Hearing: '''He can hear up to 70 to 90 HZ. He can easily hear what's around him from long distances. Trivia * BM27's scientific name Magnus Mammal translates to "Great Mammal". * BM27 is the most powerful Behemoth Model Bio-Infinitum created. * BM27 is an omnivore. Category:Radionatix's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Hybrids Category:Unknown Gender Category:Universe 636